remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Nostalgia Critic episodes
The Nostalgia Critic is a Web review series hosted by Doug Walker. The series began in April 2008 and has aired through the website That Guy with the Glasses. Most of The Nostalgia Critic's episodes center on movies that were poorly-received by critics. Key The episode list is divided into years, based on the date of release: The episode entries are laid out as follows: * Correct for latest episode to be released at time of writing. The series is ongoing and new episodes will be released over time. * The episode number. * Length of the episode, in "minutes:seconds" format. * The date the episode was released. Where applicable, release dates are based on their first posting on That Guy with the Glasses, and not their original release on YouTube. 2008 episodes The character of the Nostalgia Critic and the format of the series developed over the initial episodes. The Critic is uncharacteristically hyper in the first episode as compared to later episodes. This became the springboard for the character Chester A. Bum (also played by Douglas Walker) and the Bum Reviews (using additional elements from episode nine). The Critic is first seen sitting in his chair in the second episode. This episode is also the first time he wields his gun and in which his "Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic--I remember it so you don't have to" catchphrase is first used. The character's appearance is defined in the fourth episode. Episode seven features the first "Top Eleven" list along with the catchphrase "Why Top 11? Because I like to go one step beyond." The 2008 episodes strongly feature an ongoing plot involving a scripted feud with the Angry Video Game Nerd (played by James D. Rolfe). 2009 episodes The first month of the 2009 episodes was dubbed "Nickelodeon Month" during which the Nostalgia Critic exclusively reviewed related programs from the Nickelodeon TV channel. Episode 60 is the first to be filmed in widescreen, which became standard thereafter. A new episode format was added with Episode 87, Old VS. New, in which two versions of the same intellectual property are compared and rated against each other. The year 2009 featured more crossovers with other Channel Awesome video producers than in the previous year, as well as a continuation of the established mock feud with James D. Rolfe (The Angry Video Game Nerd). Episode 73 caused some controversy when Douglas Walker insulted the actor Mako (the voice of Splinter). This was addressed in episode 74, Episode 81 and Episode 93. Episode 111 caused controversy when it was first put up due to a joke made about autism being used. On January 5, the video was reposted with the joke removed. On his Next Top 11 Fuck Ups, Doug says that he did not even find the joke funny when he put it in, and heavily considered doing it in the first place. 2010 episodes The first month of the 2010 episodes was dubbed "Schwarzenegger Month" during which the Nostalgia Critic exclusively reviewed Arnold Schwarzenegger films. This was followed by a special "100th episode." In the Spring, a special Second Anniversary event called "Kickassia" was released in six episodes over one week, starting with "The Withering Eye". This was a comedy-drama serial co-starring other performers from the That Guy with the Glasses website rather than the usual review format. In July, he reviewed the cult film The Room, but the review was taken down by the film's distributor Wiseau-Films for copyright infringement, to which The Critic posted a response in Episode 146. 2011 episodes The first month of the 2011 episodes was dubbed "Sequel Month" during which the Nostalgia Critic will review sequel films that have almost exclusively negative response from both film critics and film buffs alike. Doug's Favorites Doug's Favorites is not an official part of the Nostalgia Critic series, but are linked. Doug Walker ranks his favorite movies, as a counterpoint to the negative reviews common to the main series. Cancelled episodes *The "Nickelodeon month" was supposed to end with an episode on game shows, but as the Critic states on the SNICK episode, he could not find quality footage from programs other than the already reviewed Double Dare. The episode was replaced by Good Burger. *A review of Newsies was replaced with Rocky IV since the Nostalgia Chick expressed interest in reviewing it. *An Old vs. New of War of the Worlds was planned, but as the Critic explains in "Next Top 11 NC Fuck-ups", he found both the 1953 film and the 2005 film underwhelming while rewatching them, and discarded the episode. *''Drop Zone'' was replaced by Ernest Scared Stupid. Category:Lists of television series episodes